


治癒

by taka1114



Series: 異性相吸 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114





	治癒

藥水擦過傷口引起的疼痛讓他嘶聲抽了口氣，然後又再次陷入沉默。

Jason又割傷了自己，用刮鬍刀。

他不知道現在該說什麼話。尷尬與後悔在自殘行為之後總是席捲而至，與傷害帶來的興奮一同在他腦內交戰。Dick也沒有作聲，甚至沒有看他，只是專心地給他從手腕伸延至手臂中段的幾道割痕消毒。

傷口已經止了血，靠的是現在堆在兩人身旁的一團團衛生紙，上面的血跡已經漸漸凝成深紅色。他手臂上的血跡也一樣，從鮮血淋漓逐漸化成鏽跡斑斑，與仍泛著鮮紅色的割口形成另一種駭人的景象。不是每個人都受得了這副畫面，但是Dick似乎已經習慣了——如果忽略他由此至終都緊皺著的眉頭，以及抿起的嘴唇的話。

Jason要感謝包紮過程中，兩人斷斷續續的身體接觸。他能感受到，每一次當Dick以指尖拂過他的手臂，都有一些微細的體荷流進他的體內。要不是這樣，Dick——或是他們兩個——大概就要發瘋了。

包辦煮食的Dick雖算不上心細手巧，但做起急救來還是相當靈活，但願不只是因為熟能生巧。教授急救的太太總是稱讚Dick是個認真學習的孩子，因為檢測儀的關係，她大概知曉兩人來上課的原因，但是沒有對此作出評價。Dick也沒有說什麼，而Jason知道他寧可永遠用不上這些技巧。

他在Dick把繃帶纏到他手上時，回想起第一次發生這種事的情況。

 

那是他們住到一起沒多久的時候。Jason剛搬進去他們的公寓時，總是有點神經質。他擔心與Dick會處不來，也擔心他們隨便一個會失控，或者更嚴重的，他們可能弄傷彼此。傷害人從不是他的本意，但是當體荷完全接管了他的身體，他就好像不是他自己一樣。然而當傷害發生了，他的本意如何其實完全不重要。他不覺得這想法是憂鬱症使然，他只管這叫現實。

奇蹟地，他們相處了三個月，一切相安無事。他們維持了相敬如賓的態度，也準時準確的遵守了定時觸碰的規定。對Jason而言，「自然療法」不過是放逐的另一個冠冕堂皇說法，但他也必須承認，以抵消法平衡體荷，的確是更有效率、又能免除副作用的方法。Dick雖然有時話太多，但是很友善，他明白Jason不是外向的那種人——不管有沒有憂鬱症都一樣——而他也願意尊重這一點。那是Jason心懷感激的。

因為各種不快的經歷，Jason幾乎對所有事物都存在戒心，但在與人相處方面，不得不說，Dick確是有天份。也許是因為開始放下防備，打從一搬來就高高築起圍牆的體內防範機制也鬆懈下來，就像是緊張感解除過後會想睡一樣，Jason開始隱約感知到某些他曾經非常熟悉的念頭。那些想法長久以來一直引導他，去踩過某些界限，去觸碰不能碰的危險，以尋求刺激。

這當然不能怪Dick，他深知，這不是任何人的錯，是他的病。  
這些想法緩慢的在他潛意識裡滋生，在每天他們的體荷平衡後，仍然沒有完全消散。然後在某一個早上，這些念頭正式接管了他的大腦。

那個早上，他醒來之後，發現Dick已經在浴室裡洗澡了。大部份時候這位室友會比他早起，據當事人的說法是他總是沒辦法睡太久。正體荷經歷了一個晚上存積了好一些，此刻剛好充當了Jason那些老朋友的食糧，讓它們肆意壯大。他不是很清醒，所以也無法完全意識到自己想要做的事有多糟，更無法預想會有什麼後果，也因為不清醒，對於感官刺激的需要比起這三個月以來的每一刻都更甚。他想起了抽屜裡有能解決這個問題的工具。

等到Dick洗完澡出來，手腕上的割痕已經增至三條，鮮血正在汨汨流出。他的室友嚇壞了，捏著擦頭髮的毛巾叫了五次「我的天」才想起要打電話叫救護車——Jason在這些時候的觀察力與記憶力特別好，也許是因為精神狀態的關係，那讓他記住了至今每個自殘時刻的細節。

「挺住，救護車馬上就到。」Dick喘著氣，不假思索的上前抓著他仍緊握著美工刀的右手。那一刻Jason明明確確的感受到體荷輸送的質感，剛才的壞念頭全在一瞬被吸走，而平靜安穩的情緒填充了留下的空虛。他這才感覺自己睡醒了——事實上，他在聽到Dick第一句「我的天」時就清醒了不少。美工刀被扔到地上，與地板上Jason的血混在一起。他沒有開口回答，因為他不知道該先說謝謝還是抱歉，他感到懊悔，也恥於承認直至此刻，從手腕滴落的鮮血仍然為他帶來快感。

救護車來了，他們到了醫院。醫生看起來對這種事並不太驚訝，也許是看到檢測儀的關係，Jason靜靜的想。整個過程中，沒有人說多餘的話，醫生囑咐他要注意傷口不能碰水云云，他也早就知道。Dick也一反常態的沉默著，也許今早的事實在嚇到了他，而且說不定Jason剛剛還把過量的正體荷傳染給他了。無論如何，他都很內疚。有那麼幾個時刻，他想用沒有受傷的那隻手握著Dick的，但是他最終沒有這樣做。

負面情緒對他的病情沒有幫助，他的理智很清楚這點，但是負面情緒引來的錯誤行為過後，帶來的還是負面情緒，那是他不認為自己能走出的迴圈。只是在恢復自由身後，他才記起這種情緒還有可能傷到別人。

這種意識在不到一星期過後，Dick在廚房失控打破了碗碟的時候更加明顯。即使Dick口裡說沒事，他還是認為是自己幾天前的行為，為對方的情緒帶來了不好的影響。事隔幾天又回到醫院，不管是醫生還是護士的目光都讓他感覺受壓，他們彷彿都在指責兩人是對暴力雙子，整天以耗用醫院人力為樂。這一次Dick也沒怎麼說話，Jason不自覺地望向他被縫著針的手掌，細細思考當天對方在看見自己手上割痕時，是不是也一樣難過。

 

現在他知道Dick的確很難過。

「好了。」他的室友、男朋友、暨私人看護，拿扣帶把繃帶固定住，沉聲宣告。  
Jason稍微活動了一下手臂——包紮鬆緊度剛好，要是Dick要去找工作，說不定可以去當救護員。不過他也許不想再看到這種畫面了，他想，終於敢抬眼看向對方。  
然後Dick一把抓過早被丟在地上的刮鬍刀，彷彿跟它有仇似的，用力扔進了垃圾桶。  
「等——」「閉嘴。」  
Jason聽話的閉上了嘴，寧靜讓他聽到男友胸腔裡隱藏不住的粗喘。他把溫柔給他，卻把緊繃留了給自己。

「明天一起去買電動刮鬍刀。」Dick皺著眉頭表示，語氣不容質疑，「這已經第四次了。」  
「不是第三次嗎？」他忍不住問，然後馬上意識到這提問的時機不對，但是從沒有人挑戰過他這方面的記憶，這讓他太好奇了。  
「第四次。」Dick斬釘截鐵的表示。他事後才想起，也許對方把他刮鬍子時不小心刮破了皮那次也算了進去。

體荷失衡有時候會讓Dick變得急躁，那時候的他需要絕對的認同，容不下任何駁斥，Jason見過幾次這樣的時候。但是現在，他不認為是體荷的問題。此時的Dick已經不是那個會被嚇到驚慌失措的室友了，他們也用不著救護車。可是，不見得這對他而言是件輕鬆事。Jason感覺到刀子造成的傷痕也烙了在對方心頭，而那些傷害，又隨著體荷流回了他的身上。這是他應得的，他閉上眼想道，但不是Dick應得的。

他站了起來，動身去撿那些乾掉的衛生紙，把它們全倒進垃圾桶。Dick弄濕了抹布準備清理地上的血跡，卻被他拉住了手臂，扯進一個親吻中。

體荷湧動到唇角，在二人相觸之處彷彿併發了細碎的火花，且不停息在兀然的平衡，Jason可以感受到負體荷持續在他的唇上化開。然後他感覺到唇邊有點濕濡，是涼涼的、帶著鹹味的液體。沒有多餘的動作，他們只是貼近彼此，直到最後一點火花消散開來。有人說體荷變化與人當下的情緒起伏是相輔相乘，但對現在的兩人而言，理論並不重要。他大概可以理解為何Dick如此鍾情於親吻了。

「需要幫忙嗎？」  
「剛包紮好就坐一旁去，傷口不可以沾水。」Dick把他趕到沙發上坐下，自己則拾起剛剛又被拋到地上的抹布開始清理現場。Jason愣愣的盯著被包得穩妥的手臂，又盯著正在抹地板的男友，沒有注意到自己在微笑。

拍下對方忙活的樣子似乎很無良，他思索著，也許可以運用自己天賦的記憶力把這個畫面留住。

**END.**


End file.
